Asset 009
by BigBadBangingBULLET
Summary: The world of Remnant, as war-torn, hatred filled, Grimm invested place imbedded with evil, yet there is a semblance of light in the eyes of humanity and faunus alike, when men play god. They do not know how they will affect the world around them and the people within it for only time will dictate if their 'hero' will be their salvation or very destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Research and Development**

 **Welcome one and all to the brand new fic called** _ **Asset 009**_ **, this is yet another Naruto –RWBY featuring Naruko yet again, so buckle up and hang on tight as we jump into the emotional ride that is** _ **Asset 009**_ **. Also before we start you should know that I will be using the name** _ **Naruto**_ **instead of** _ **Naruko**_ **so if you don't like it sorry I guess, but I just feel better for using the name for this fic and plus I now have a good reason to use it, so let's stop stalling and jump right in.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own the wonderful work of Masashi Kishimoto,** _ **Naruto,**_ **or** _ **RWBY**_ **by the bombastic team at Roster Teeth!**

Remnant, a world filled with horrors, death, theives and the ever so malicious beasts of grimm, evil creature that only seek to eliminate mankind and its linage, but there is hope.

The Kingdoms safe havens that protect humanity from the tragedy of the grimm, these Kingdoms provide divine safety to all those that seek it but one Kingdom stands out above the rest.

To the far north of Remnant, covered by snow and ice stands the Kingdom of Atlas, formally known as Mantle, Atlas is a thriving kingdom due to its harsh winter climate grimm are practically non-existent and its automated task force is able to handle the few that slip through the cracks. Atlas is far more advanced than its sister Kingdoms of Vale, Vacuo or Mistral, the Kingdom produces a wide variety of technology from autonomous soldiers to new weapons- even dust products and production.

Yet this kingdom's true power lies in its military prowess, but recently Atlas's very power has become its very weakness.

The White Fang, once a peaceful group turned violent all in the name of equality, yet this streak of violence against both humanity and faunus who don't support the movement have greatly hurt their movement, but till recently Atlas has been able to deal with these attacks due to the organized nature and small scale nature of the attack, but recently the terrorist group have now turned towards larger scale and large organized attacks. Targeting dust shipments, executions of SDC employees, and grand larceny, these actions have put a toll on Atlas as the Kingdom must now split its focus from the threat of the grimm and the ever growing threat of the White Fang, yet the task has proven to be more difficult for the kingdoms resources have been stretched thin not only protecting the populous from the grimm, hunting the White Fang, but also running damage control due to the boldness of the group.

Yet a curse was about to befall not only Atlas but all the Kingdoms as a whole, something far more dangerous than the White Fang, and more destructive than the grimm. A Primordial Beast was going to reawaken to the world, and devour what was left of its Remnants.

* * *

James could only sigh as he read the most recent reports of the White fang attacks, as well as another failed expansion of Vale, attempting to move into the territories of Mount Glenn with thousands reported dead and hundreds missing. Rubbing his temples James attempted to nurse the headache that plagued him. As he stared down at the skew of papers, folders and documents that spotted his white oak desk, leaning back into his red velvet chair James released a tired and frustrated groan at the situation of events , "What has the world come to?" But before he could fully ponder his own question a light buzz bounced off the walls of his navy blue office. Stretching a hand forward he pressed the red button on the scroll intercom bring forth a holographic screen, with a young white haired beauty appearing on screen.

"General" greeted the teenage girl looking no older than seventeen years old.

"Winter, what brings in your call?"

"A report of a discovery in one of the SDC mines in Minstrel, apparently the workers describe it as bunkers of sorts after some investigation by the local authorities have uncovered it to be a laboratory. As several specimens, notes and DNA samples were found, the Minstrel government wishes to turn over the evidence they found to us." Replied Winter with a detailed response as she stared directly into James eyes through the screen.

This perked James interest leaning in, with a raised brow as he perched his chin on his now laced fingers as his elbow planted were firmly on his desk. "Do when have any information of the age and conditions of the samples and specimens?"

"I feel that it would be better in you read the report for yourself, General."

Now this made Ironwood truly curious, for it is extremely odd for Winter to share her opinion about anything. "Very well come in" spoke James ending the call after receiving a salute from the teenager.

Leaning back into his seat James pondered what could possible cause Winter to speak freely, Winter was considered the 'Ice Queen', much to her annoyance, but to the humor of Qrow. She was usually cold and distant keeping a professional attitude at all times, one of the reason James brought her under his wing.

So the true question is what exactly was in that report.

He didn't have to meditate on it long as Winter strolled in with a cart and scribe in tow, with a quick bow she greeted James and pulled out several documents and two different scroll tablets before dismissing the scribe. "Here are the translated documents from the lab, intelligence as dubbed it the Kindergarten, so far only key words and phrases were able to be translated due to the language connection between the languages spoken in Minstrel, indicating it to be an ancestor tongue, but the language in the documents are far to ancient and will take time to completely translate. Here is a list of translated phrases and words." Spoke Winter as she pressed on the screen of the tablet bringing up several windows, than processed to pass the tablet and two pages to the General.

Grasping onto the tablet and pages, Ironwood immediately began to read all the information. Seeing numerous amounts of what looked to be names, terms, and phrases but one word on the list interested him the most; _reincarnation_. "Winter" spoke the man as he looked up from the tablet and texts before, "can you please explain what I am looking at?"

"Yes sir," agreed Winter "You are seeing several documents naming the nine specimens stored within the tubes, apparently the bodies that are in the tubes are not the specimens but containers for them."

"Wait" Spoke James bringing up a gloved hand to pause Winter, "I do not understand, how could these bodies be containers, is this a disease or parasite that we are discussing?"

"No General, from what we translated and understand, the beings 'sealed' within the bodies are sentient, and completely aware of their surroundings yet they are completely made up of a substance called 'chakra'. So far our researchers have concluded that this 'chakra' is made up of similar properties of that of aura, yet it is far more potent than aura."

"How were these conclusions made?" Asked Ironwood his interests fully peaked with all the information before him, his eyes never leaving Winter as she tapped and slid her fingers across the screen of the tablet, bringing up the requested information.

"After the bodies were discovered they went through testing for vitals and aura, there is very little brain activity indicating a vegetable like state, heart rate is practically non-existent, but when aura was measured it far exceeded the limitation of the machines, it fully overloaded the equipment showing extreme levels of aura."

"Interesting, is there anything else I should know?"

"At the moment there is nothing else of interest General, that concludes my report."

"Very well" spoke Ironwood as leaned back into his seat as his left can up to stroke his chin in thought, only to stand up and make his way towards the large window in the back of his office. Looking out Ironwood took in the scenery of Atlas academy campus.

"Gen-"

Looking over his shoulder Ironwood interrupted Winter, as he gave his orders "I want all the samples, and written documents shipped at once."

"O-of course General" with a quick salute Winter turned on her heel and strutted her way out the office to fulfill Ironwood's orders.

Turning back to the window, Ironwood raised his gaze from the campus to the city beyond as he looked out towards the horizon.

' _I will save this world with or without Ozpin, with or without the maidens, because whatever was in those mines is now in my possession.'_

* * *

James walked through the royal blue halls of the Schnee manor, his black dress shoes clicking against the indigo titles whilst the sound bounced off the barren walls accented by the while sunlight the peered through the blinds of the hallway windows, large unsightly thing that where heavily decorated with custom cut marble with the Schnee family crest engraved into it. As James continued his journey he walked past vases with white rose, tables with blue or white dollies on them, and a large family portrait of the Schnee, Jacques Schnee the current head of the Schnee Dust Company and father of Winter Schnee could be seen standing off to the right his posture perfect and suit pure white and freshly cleaned, with his hair trimmed and cut to his liking. Off to his left his wife, who's name currently escaped James as he looked at the painting, but one thing was evident she was miserable hurt even as her eyes conveyed unspeakable pain to the viewer of the piece. Directly in front of her sat Winter, she was only fifteen years old when this was painted and two months after its completion the girl came running to his office begging for him to make her into a soldier, and now that he deeply at the heirloom he could see that Winter dressed very similar to that of her mother even going as far to style her hair in the exact same way. To Winter's far right was Weiss the second oldest of the Schnee household, only sharing a five year age difference with her sister Winter, Weiss like her mother had an uneasy look on her face. One that spoke of concern, and sadness but what unsettled James the most was not the saddened looks of Winter and Weiss but the empty and cold of eyes of Jacques's youngest child, an only son Whitley Schnee who sat in the for front of the piece staring directly into the viewer. Ever since Whitley was born Jacques praised him as his 'true child' alienating his daughters in the process, which than lead Whitley to develop the same unsavory traits of his father, a sliver tongued nature and manipulative heart as Whitley is not afraid to destroy others for his own personal gain or pleasure, the boy is sick an utterly twisted.

Taking a moment James took several calming breathes to release his personal grievances with the Schnee family, now was not the moment to be angry but to be open as he was here for a reason, this was not a friendly visit but one of business. As of six months ago the specimens and samples found in Minstrel have been delivered to Atlas's Research and Development team, but also with that time 35% the scrolls and written documents have been translated. They described the process for reincarnating the samples, named 'Naruto'. From the documents they discovered that this 'Naruto' was a powerful warrior of his time a 'Jinchuuriki' a holder of a 'tailed beast', the same beings 'sealed' within the nine specimens, Naruto was said to have vast amounts of power strong enough to even defeat a person considered to be a Goddess. The scrolls spoke of other Jinchuuriki but none as strong as Naruto, so to combat this weakness the author, a fellow named Orochimaru captured and sealed them into the specimens that Atlas now has in their procession, his plans state that by sealing the rest of these beasts within the reincarnated figure of Naruto, he would have unimaginable power. This information alone caused James to pursue this resurrection of sorts, one that could not only put an end to the White Fang but to the corruption of the Grimm as well.

But, as more of the documents were translated more was learned about Naruto's world and culture, yet what suspired both the James and the research team was this 'charka'. It may share properties of aura but its applications were almost limitless, it could grant the abilities of any semblance known so far; it could heal, fortify one's body, control nature without dust, and even defy the very laws of nature itself.

As James learned of this he began to transfer numerous assets and funding to this project code named whirlpool after the last name of Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki , yet there still was not enough lien to complete fund the project thus the reason for visiting the Schnee if James has learned anything about Jacques it was that he loved to have his ego stroked, but most all praised by the masses and James sought to exploit that weakness.

Finally arriving to his destination James took a moment to straighten his uniform before bringing the back of his knuckles against the oak door, making an audible thumping sound. That was soon followed by a quick "enter" and like that James pressed down on the handle and pushed the door open.

"Ah, James what brings you here this afternoon?" Breathed out Jacques with a smile as he stood to great his guest, taking a quick look around the room James saw that much hasn't changed since last he was here. Shelves still lined the walls filled with books and pictures of the map of Remnant, blue crystal lamps sat on the edges of Jacques's desk along with awards and a statue of the Schnee crest.

"Hello there Jacques, how are you?" Replied James with a smile as he reached out to shake Jacques's hand.

"I've been doing well James, please have a seat I would be delighted to catch up, water?"

Sitting on the black love-seat James made himself comfortable," Yes, thank you. How has Weiss been last I heard she was announced as the next heir to the SDC?"

"She has been well, and yes she has been named heir, the girl show great prowess and interest in the business of her father, unlike Winter." Spoke Jaques as the end of his sentence was laced with some hostility as he leaned forward in his seat. "But enough about my family and I, you must have come here for a reason James due tell?" Smiled Jacques as his eyes narrowed, as if they were looking through James.

With a quick 'ahem' James cleared his throat in his left hand, "Of course" reaching into his coat with the same hand, he pulled out a decent sized folder. "Currently the military has been working on a project to deal with the white fang problem."

"Finally" Sighed out Jaqcues, as his face morphed into a more agitated one "those damn animals have been stealing dust shipments after dust shipments for the past year now there nothing more that beast, all they're good for is cheap labor." Growled out Jacques as he finished his tirade, "so James what is your plan of action to deal with these savages"

"Well, Jacques this is the plan" spoke James as he slid the folder towards the Schnee head, giving him permission to read it, picking it up and opening it Jacques began to scan over the paper work inside. At what felt like an eternity of silence Jacques closed the folder and set it down on his desk, "what does this project Whirlpool entitle exactly?" Spoke Jacques as he spread his fingers across the vanilla colored folder.

"Project Whirlpool is a side project; the true asset is the new Spider drone."

"Don't bullshit me James, you have plenty of information about this Spider Drone" Spoke Jacques creating quotation marks with his finger for emphasis, "But you have two other projects listed here P.E.N.N.Y which seem to be a new type of mechanical soldier, based on the name anyway, than you have this project Whirlpool, so I'll ask again James. What. The. Hell. Is. Project. Whirlpool?"

Leaning forward and resting his hands in his lap James looked back into Jacques's icy blue eyes, engaging in a silent war with the current Schnee CEO, only lasting for 30 seconds James began to speak "project Whirlpool is a theoretical experiment involving aura and the effect of improving its potency the goal is for it is to improve huntsmen effectiveness." Spoke James in half truths and blatant lies all the while keeping a defeated poker face to make his lies all the more believable.

Smiling in what he believed to be victory Jacques sent a leering grin James's way, "see was that so hard, and since I feel generous I'm willing to off you funding for you projects James, a hefty sum of 18 million lien."

"Thank you, Jacques."

"You're welcome James, now get out of my office."

And with that James left the mansion all together but before boarding the airship, he gave the mansion one last look over before say, "Jacques you're an asshole."

* * *

Four months have passed since the SDC 'generous' donation, and project Whirlpool has made leaps and bounds in progress with now 75% of Orochimaru's notes and documents now translated, and with many of the preparations for the reincarnation and sealing of the bijuu now complete. The only thing missing now was someone who was compatible with Naruto's DNA apparently the ancient warrior's genetic code was extremely meticulous as several tests produced fruitless results as several zygotes died within weeks of being fertilized by Naruto's DNA, yet hope was not lost as it was recently discovered that Orichimaru kept a detailed history of Naruto's descendents and it would seem that the Schnee and Nikos families are descendents of said man and coincidentally a member of the Schnee family was currently in service with the special forces unit of the Atlasian Military, seventeen year old Winter Schnee. Now they just needed her to willingly donate her eggs, thus the responsibly of convincing her fell to none other than General James Ironwood.

Ironwood shifted in his seat uncomfortable as he thought of the conversation ahead, man of the scientists and researchers on the project had urged the importance of obtaining a compatible egg for Naruto's DNA, yet when given the opportunity to discuss the matter with Winter all of them immediately refused for a number of reasons thus dropping the pressing issue into James's lap and by all means he did not wish to ask Winter to…provide the necessary…material but currently they had no other options as seeing that both Weiss and Pyrrah Nikos are too young to provide samples and the wife of Jacques being currently indisposed of at the moment thus the only logical candidate being Winter means someone has to ask her and that someone was to be General James Ironwood.

Yet, he wouldn't lie he was anxious, so anxious in fact that he found himself doubting himself something he's never done since childhood as his fingers tapped and danced on the surface of his desk looking over the clock on the wall to see the estimated time of Winter's arrival and it would seem that he still had ten minutes till her arrival.

It was going to be a long wait…

* * *

Winter was utter confused about the situation before her as she watched her general fidgeted about his body language clearly stating that he was unconformable as his eyes shifted about, his fingers and hands slightly shaking and a light sweat stuck to his brow all in all he looked like a nervous wreck ,something Winter never seen him do before, the general was always certain like his name sake he had a will of 'iron' but here he was fully embracing his nervousness about whatever he called her here for.

"W-winter y-y-you might b-be wondering why I called you up here?"

Okay something was up, Ironwood never stuttered as Winter narrowed her eyes in suspicion and concern as her mind immediately jumped to the worse conclusions possible, _'Is he relieving me of duty? No that couldn't be could I right?'_ Soon as this thought ran past her a large sense of dread befell Winter as she thought back to her past missions and assignments trying to understand what she did wrong or how she failed to meet their requirements, but if she was being relieved she would take it with pride.

Steeling herself replied back to Ironwood, "Yes sir."

"As you know, your current position is deputy within the special forces unit."

When those words left Ironwoods mouth Winter could swear she felt her heart break as she could feel tears pricking the sides of her eyes threading it cascade into a waterfall of sadness.

"As of today I am reliving you of that duty," There it was the thing that Winter dreaded most, quickly turning her head to hide her shame as tears ran down cheeks in a never ending flow of sadness. "And making you captain of the unit."

This shocked Winter causing her to snap her head at Ironwood, throwing tears of her cheeks and into Ironwood's face causing the man not only to flinch back from the impact but also the sight of the crying Winter.

"Really" shouted out Winter her eyes wide as a large smile spread across her lips, as her demeanor did a complete one-eighty.

A little shocked by his pupils behavior Ironwood didn't answer right away but when he replied with a confused nod, he saw something he would soon not forget. Winter began to do a weird trilling victory dance shouting the words 'Yes, I did it' and the ever humorous 'suck it father'. Ironwood couldn't help but chuckle at his soldier's antics allowing her to have this moment before having to tell her why actually called her here today, and he was not by any means looking forward to it.

After a good 2 minutes of dancing Winter recomposed herself as with a light blush, as she regained her surroundings realizing who she was in front of, "sorry General I apologize for my unprofessional conduct."

"No worries, now back on to why you are here." Straightening himself out Ironwood shifted himself forward so that he may look directly into Winter's eyes as he spoke "I have assigned you and your new platoon to project Whirlpool, due to the recent completion and success of project P.E.N.N.Y. You shall be working with team seven in this assignment and four of Atlas's most talented scientists."

Winter smiled at the name, when she was still a deputy her squad at the time was assigned to oversee the project as it took bases from Orochimaru's research on the human soul, and how to properly seal it into inorganic matter thus Penny was born originally she was designed to be a stealth droid designed for infiltration and assassination but she became more than that when she gained a soul. She became human ambit without the actual human part, but human nevertheless she had the body of a 15 year old but mentally she was no old than a 2 year old as Dr. Polendina, her creator, attempts to educate her fully on the world of Remnant as a whole. Penny is a sweet girl going out of her way to say 'Salutations' and to see how the soldiers are doing, Winter would love to see another one of her as Penny seems a bit lonely due to her robotic nature.

"That is the end of your debriefing" spoke Ironwood as he pushed froth an envelope with the details of the project towards Winter, grabbing it she turn to leave and fulfill her duty but was stopped by Ironwoods voice "but you go I need to ask something o-of you." Spoke Ironwood with a light blush of embarrassment decorated his cheeks and ears.

"Yes General?"

"As you know Project Whirlpool is the process of reincarnating the warrior Naruto."

"Yes."

"W-w-well the scientist assigned to this project h-have hit a roadblock of sorts."

"Yes?"

Ironwood shifted as he looked into Winter's curious eyes regretting every moment of this conversation taking deep breathes he braced himself before continuing, "Naruto's DNA is extremely finicky as every egg it has fertilized has died within weeks of becoming a zygote, as they are torn apart from the inside by the large amount of aura in their system."

"But wha-" bringing up a hand James silenced Winter "let me finish before you speak." With a nod from Winter, James continued his explanation "For awhile it seemed that the reincarnation would fail till a certain document was translated, it would seem that Orochimaru kept a detailed history of all of Naruto's descends, the question of how he lived long enough to see them is still unanswered, but what we do know is the Schnee are related to the Uzumaki family, our sciencist theorize that a descendant of him would be able to handle the large amount of aura that would course through their system." Ironwood took a pause so that Winter could digest the information that he had just provided her.

After several minutes of silence Winter began to speak "General, what are you asking of me?"

"I am asking you to mother the reincarnation of Naruto Uzumaki."

 **Okay! That's the chapter all I hope you liked it tell me what you liked, didn't like but please no flames. And I will see you on the flip side!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Motherhood

 **Welcome to the next chapter of Asset 009, I first need to apologize for my lack of an update, I was suffering from a major dose of Writer's block, but now that I recovered it is time for me to get back into the action.**

 **Okay now to answer some questions that I can answer:**

 **As for Naruto's age/ generation to the teams of RWBY & JNPR it will be explained in this chapter how she will compare in age to them.**

 **Next Winter's age was not revealed in RWBY, I even took the liberty of even looking into the wiki and forms and no one could tell me a definite age, so I'm mostly basing off Weiss's age, 17, and just aging Winter up to accommodate that.**

As for Ozpin's views on this…it will be explained later on

Also a reviewer brought up that this is similar to Laura's origin from the X-men universe and now that I think about it that is true, never crossed my mind till you mentioned it…thanks!

The Disclaimer could be found within the first Chapter, so now onto the story!

Reality was being to set in for Winter, as she inspected herself in the mirror. Her bright sky blue eyes darted around her figure noticing all of her minor difference especially the small bump that began to form on her womb. She also recently received orders from General Ironwood himself to be stationed, no longer in Minstrel, but now in Atlas. She will also be considered to be on tour to limit suspicions from both her family, and the press.

Winter's social interactions were now limited, she was to be escorted by special forces and was to see a specialized team of doctors, scientists, and researchers all hand picked by Ironwood himself.

All in all, she was now isolated from the world.

But she did have one companion, Naruto, her Naruto the one that was currently growing within her, yet she was told a great number of things in very expressive detail.

Firstly, Naruto's cells were augmented with the Watts' method, a method discovered by former Atlassian doctor and scientist Arthur Watts, the method caused increased cell growth and division thus increase overall growth and development. But it came with multiple side effects ranging from a heightened metabolism, to violent tendencies due to this the method was blacklisted, but for the sake of time and results Ironwood looked over these side effects an applied the Watts method to Naruto.

Due to this both Naruto and Winter would be monitored, Naruto especially since she was to be forcefully aged and within five to six years she will be at the age of fourteen or fifteen, thus making her mature enough to enter the Huntsmen academies.

Yet that does not mean she would be mentally ready for that experience, let alone be physically ready for the experience, who knows how her abilities would even affect the grimm especially if chakra is as destructive as it seems.

Yet Winter also began to take into the account the aspects of the Bijuu, these beastial chakra constructs. as labeled within Orochimaru's research notes state that each beast had its own special abilities as well as personality tendencies with each tail being an indicator of the creature's power in tandem with their siblings.

Walking away from mirror for a moment Winter step over towards her bedside nightstand gracing her hands over the black screen that was her scroll, eventually building up the courage she brought the device into her hands. Tapping the surface of the screen it soon sparked with life brightening up with an abundance of light before settling on the home screen. She soon darted her fingers across the screen bringing up several files gathered and compiled by the Atlas research team. There was a total of nine different files each one containing detailed information about each individual bijuu all of which were gathered from Orochimaru's laboratory. Curious about the 'constructs' that Orochimaru had gathered to his laboratory opening the files she was quickly greeted with an opening sentiment, presumably written by Orochimaru.

If you have obtained these files than that means I have finally departed from this life, and you have discovered the location of one my laboratories thus I humbly request that you complete my life's work and resurrect the one named Naruto Uzumaki. I have compiled a list of family names and bloodlines that are the most compatible with Naruto's DNA, that information can be found in file number 7K-2

This file is the total history and experimental information of all nine bijuu, as well as the process to seal the bijuu into the resurrected Uzumaki.

After reading the initial passage, Winter quickly skimmed of the history, checking only certain phrases like 'Sage of Six Paths', 'Juubi', 'Connection' and 'Jinjuriki'. After several minutes of history, development and implementation she soon found what she was looking for, Orochimaru's bijuu experimentation and observations.

Each observation has been recorded fifty years after capture and curse mark testing. Each shall be placed in chronological order according to the number of tails each Bijuu has, and will contain information prior to and after capture.

Subject: Shukaku

No. of Tails: 1

Elemental Nature: Earth and Wind ( has the ability to effectively and efficiency control the properties of Sand, this also includes the substance 'black sand' as well)

Prior host: Gaara of the Sand

Personality ( Prior to curse mark application ): Shukaku has always had an unstable personality, it ('she' from my research I have discovered that bijuu do not truly have a gender nor sex but they seem to label themselves with a gender role, maybe this is because of their extended period of time interacting with humans.) is quick to attack or answer with aggression, has high sadistic tendencies and extremely manipulative. During 'her' capture she attempted to 'reason' with me by offering me riches, power and sexual pleasures ( it is unknown if a bijuu can actually provide sexual pleasure) yet when I denied 'her' offer 'she' threatened to remove my internal organs and use them to rope my corpse to a tree.

Personality (after curse mark application): As expected of the bijuu, Shukaku was successful in eroding the curse mark after an extended period of time, yet do to extend exposure, 'she' became extremely eradicate and hostile no longer using manipulation but instead a show of force, gaining a highly sadistic personality wishing to torture victims to death instead outright kill them but she also gained masochistic tendencies as well finding odd enjoyment in pain and invasive procedures. 'She' has no fear death, in fact 'she' seems to embrace it.

Status: Shukaku is currently a high risk and highly unstable, 'she' is a danger to her host as 'she' seems willing to take potentially fatal blows. I recommend that someone is constantly around to observe Naruto and have the ability to subdue Shukaku if need be.

Weaknesses: Shukaku is extremely sensitive to sound, high frequencies limits her ability to control and shift sand, water also causes the sand to become dense and difficult for 'her' to move it, so it is recommended that a mixture of both should be used to tame and subdue Shukaku if need be.

Winter soon found herself absorbed within documentation, her curiosity peeking upon each does of information written her eyes darting around the page, and soon she discovered the next page.

Subject: Matatabi

No. of Tails: 2

Elemental Nature: Fire ( Matabi's body is mostly composed of a blue flames)

Prior host: Yugito Nii of the Cloud

Personality (Prior to curse mark application): Matatabi, is an odd bijuu like 'her' siblings she has a distinctive dislike for humans but does not entirely hate them, 'she' also is extremely formal and respectful. Using proper terms to refer to people, oddly enough 'she' seems extremely reluctant to get involved in fights, in 'her' words 'she' would rather nap. So like any cat 'she' just lazy, and doesn't want to do anything that doesn't interest 'her'.

Personality (After curse mark application) I began to see prominent results after six months of testing, unlike Shukaku, Matatabi was able to fully erode a curse mark within 9 hours, far more impressive than Shukaku's 30 hour erosion time. Yet do to this I had to reinstall the curse mark even 9 hours to get the desired effect. Matatabi over the course of six months has changed minimally; 'She' retained her respectful tone of speech, yet has become extremely territorial quick to show open amounts of aggression if certain boundaries are crossed. From this 'she' also developed a hunger for thievery mostly stealing bright or objects of interest, 'Her' flames also seem to fan red from time to time, at the current time I am unsure what this means, it will require further study.

Status: Matatabi is fairly stable after application only developing very minewt traits, that are fairly obnoxious but nothing deemed to dangerous. Host control should be fairly easy, and have little to no issue.

Turning over the folder once more she found the next set of data this one pertaining to the bijuu 3-5, looking away from the folder towards the clock, it blinked back her with bold red numbers that read;

5:23 am.

Quickly reach over to her nightstand, Winter snatched up a small notebook, it's cover complied of white snowflakes, as blue bindings swirled in and out the spine of the book keeping its pages interlocked together, opening it she quickly shuffled through the dates, times and the small notes she had scribbled down. Before finally landing upon the destined page. Gliding her finger along the surface she found the information she sought after.

Appointment with Medical Branch at 7:15am.

Releasing a breathless sigh, she tossed the day planner away and made her way to the shower. It was going to be a long day at the medical bay.

* * *

Her heels clicked against the lavender fields of tile that was the halls of the medical bay. Her steps were followed by a parade of rubber boots and the metallic feet of both the living an autonomous soldiers, who followed her like ducklings scrambling behind their mother, yet these men, women and machines were uniform in their steps, strides in sync with weapons drawn, rifles cradled close to their chests armed and ready to strike down any possible threat that may appear. Their bodies interwoven in black as they followed two steps back from the woman dressed in white; yet Winter could only huff in exasperation at the eight guards who followed all of them assigned an assembled by Ironwoods command.

With orders to lay down their lives for her, in order to protect her. She knew none of the soldiers who followed her, they had all refused to speak a word to her stating "that it was not in her best interest to know them." And she couldn't blame them, for she once used that same excuse for a mission before, they were supposed to die for her if need be. That is a heavy burden especially if you do not even know the reason why, and Winter was pretty sure the general didn't tell them that they are risking their lives on an experimental hunch, based on near a thousand year old research, coming from an assumed man who built a laboratory underground.

It was crazy, and to believe a child based entirely on that research was currently growing within her...to think about this was all bat-shit crazy!

'Why did I agree to th-'

"Madam', we are here." spoke one of the autonomous soldiers, it's cool hand resting upon her shoulder. Shaking her from the internal monologue going on in her head.

"S-sorry" She stuttered out with a light blush. Quickly coughing into her hand to regain her composure, and the moment she reached for the bronze knob, the soldiers moved in a manner similar to that of dancers composed in an intricate routine. Within moments the soldiers divided into groups of four, one group already securely stationing themselves within the hallway, two positioned themselves directly parallel to the doorframes, while the remaining two journeyed further down the hall splitting off from each, so that the may stand in a respective conner. One on the south end and the other on the north side.

And as Winter opened the door the remaining bursted into the room, quickly posting up in a corner creating a 360 degree field of view. After establishing a secure perimeter, the soldier on the east side visible by the door signaled for Winter to come in, so she did completely ignoring the startled faces of the doctors and nurses who were currently present in the room.

Walking past the startled and distracted individuals made her way towards a seat, and after several moments of relaxing in the chair many of the doctors began to refocus upon their work and tasks at hand gathering files, paperwork and several other things filling out the door one by one, till two individuals remained.

Upon seeing her the two remaining; a doctor and a nurse from what Winter could diduce.

"Hello! I'm Dr. Jekyll!" Shout out the woman before her with bubbling enthusiasm, snatching up Winter's gloved hand in her two mocha colored hands, roughly shaking the Winter almost out of her seat. The woman currently shaking her was extremely petite, her skin the color of milk chocolate. Her eyes were a bright amber, and her smile was stretched from ear to ear as her short raven black hair curled in excitement. "And, this is my assistent-"

"Hyde" grumbled the man next to her, and when Winter got a clear look at the man, or beast she would like to call him. She was immediately intimidated by his large burly figure. Hyde was built like a bear, his shoulders were vast like runways, squared like bricks and looked to be as sturdy as steel. His hands were baseball gloves and his nails butcher knives, his chest was easily the size of a large planter, his arms were carved out of muscle.

Dragging her eyes from his body, Winter descended upon his face. Which was hidden by a long curtain of slick black oily hair, ending right above the bridge of his round nose, the beasts lips were full and oddly lined with a black outline reminding Winter of the lips of a bear or hound of somesort. And as she looked closer at his mouth she could see the tips of fangs peeking from his lips.

With a quick shake of her head, she steeled herself and grabbed the rough outstretched hand of Hyde, "N-nice to meet you both."

"Great!" Exclaimed Jekyll clapping her hands in happiness "let's get right down to it! Hyde? Would you be a dear and pull up Ms. Schnee's medical file on the screen, while I give her a quick once over?"

With a gruff nod he relied with a stren 'yes doctor'.

"Thanks hun."

Winter watched the burly man wade his way over to the console, expanding the screen before pulling down the sliding keyboard, and begun typing up certain phrase and words, medical code that Winter couldn't begin to comprehend in the slightest but before she could try to absorb more detail her view was block by and extremely bright light, causing her to hiss at its searing gaze.

"Visual response is normal" Spoke Dr. Jekyll, indicating for Hyde to take notes. "Turn your head please" but before Winter could even have time to respond to the command Jekyll had all turned her head from left to right check both ears. "Auditory seems fine, but reaction time seems a little sluggish."

Humming in response Hyde's nails clicked on the keyboard recording the information.

Quickly rummaging through her medical scrubs, pulling out a stethoscope after several seconds. After pulling it from its home in her pockets she uncurled the long cord and placed the two buds in her ears.

"Can you please remove your coat and unbutton the first two buttons of your blouse?" Complying with Jekyll's orders Winter undress the first two buttons of her blouse after removing her white coat.

Her breath hitched when the cold head of the stethoscope of was placed on her bosom, "breathe in...and out" spoke Jekyll her eyes closed as she focused on the sound of Winter's heart and breathing.

After a second she moved the head to the left side of her chest, "again."

Then to the back "again."

Lower back "again."

Upper back "again."

Then back to her lower chest "again."

Yet instead of moving like before Jekyll paused their for an uncomfortably long time, yet what concerned Winter the most was how wide and shocked Jekyll's eyes were the amber orbs seemed to be shaking in concern.

" " Jekyll's voice losing all hints of kindness it held before.

"Y-yes?"

"How far along are you?" Jekyll's eyes no longer held concern but deadly seriousness her gaze was so intense it felt like she was burrowing holes through Winter's skull.

"A-about a weeks, why? Is something wrong?"

Snapping up Jekyll stored away the stethoscope, leering over her, her eyes locking onto Hyde's oily curtain.

"Hyde, double time now."

"Yes." After those words left the beastial assistants mouth he seemed to fade out of existence moving so fast that only a blur and a torrent of wind follow blasting the soldiers who stood by the door. Causing them to fall flat onto their faces, yet Winter wasn't in shock long as she was suddenly ripped out her chair by Jekyll and fung onto the medical bed.

Her blouse forcefully ripped open, and chilly aquasonic gel rubbed on the entirety of her midsection, and before she could get a word of protest in, Hyde reappeared with a cart-like machine, equipped with a monitor, keyboard and a u-shaped transceiver.

"Your late Hyde."

"Sorry" growled out the man-beast his head bowed in shame.

"It's fine, you are still learning."

Getting increasingly frustrated by the lack of information Winter made herself know, "what's going on! Is something wrong with Naruto?" Hissed out Winter.

"Right now we don't know but we are about to find out" Spoke Jekyll her eyes on the screen as placed the transceiver onto to Winter's mid-section, sliding it around in an effort to locate the embryo.

After several seconds of looking intense silence settled over the room even the soldiers held their breath and shifted uncomfortably, all the while Winter's knuckles shook white in anticipation as she waited for the new to be delivered.

Then it happened Jekyll's eyes expanded to dinner plates, as her mouth split to rest slightly agape.

"What's wrong?" Chanted Winter her voice loud and full of concern.

Closing her mouth, Jekyll looked Winter dead in her eyes, "Naruto is growing at an exponential rate."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the Watts method is exceeding our expectations! Naruto has just hit 8 weeks of development, at this rate it could be born within the next 4 weeks!"

Still confused by the entire situation Winter said the first thing that came to mind "that's good right?"

"No!" shouted Jekyll, her voice follow of fear and concern. "No human has ever in the history of mankind have had a child develop at the rate Naruto is developing, the consequences are unknown! Naruto could very well kill you due to this accelerated growth!"

"What?" Winter's voice filled with fear at the prospect of death, she was still so young. Barely entering her twenties let only just starting her career.

" , we have no other choice we must abort the pregnancy there is no other -"

"NO!" Screamed out the Schnee her mind immediately throwing out any concern for herself, but instead focusing on the well being of Naruto. "No!" she screamed again rising out of the medical bed in anger "I will not give her up!"

"But , you chances of survival are virtually unknown" pleaded the Jekyll.

"Well then, what is Naruto's chances of survival?"

 **I will catch you on the flip side.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Complications

 **So another chapter, okay then only one thing need to be addressed, a reviewer brought up to my attention that I did not list my reasoning on why I made Naruto female instead of male...and it will be explained in future chapters :)**

Winter, could bring herself to get out of bed for the third time this week, it's been a week since her visit with Doctor Jekyll and Nurse Hyde, and two days after the visit she began to feel the effects of Naruto's sudden growth, her body became extremely sore, her digestive tract beyond sensitive but worse of all her body was suffering from extreme amounts of stress.

The only thing keeping her from collapsing was her strong constitution an aura, yet it would not last for long.

Rolling over with a hiss, Winter throw out her arm attempting to grab her scroll on the nightstand, yet after several seconds of failing to locate it she pushed herself out further out of bed, exhaustion weighed down on her as sweat poured out of her body causing her bangs to stick to her forehead and slightly blind her but before she realized how far she outstretched it was to late.

And with a painful crash she collided with the floor causing her whine out in pain.

"Damnit!" she hissed as she attempted push herself up from the floor, gritting her teeth in pain as her arms rattled together liking clinking silver spoons. But before she could reach the halfway point of her rise she collapsed under her own weight, as her hands slipping out from underneath her.

Another pained growled slipped out from her teeth as her head bounced off the hardwood floor, yet she was undeterred, mustering up strength she attempted for a second time yet unlike before she tensed up her arms causing her lean muscle to bulge and then with an extension of force she launched herself up and shot out her hand successfully snatching the scroll of the nightstand like a meteor striking land her shoulder smashed into the floor, causing a loud pop to go off in her arm.

"Son of Bitch!" She screamed, as she rolled in pain, tensing onto her back. Using her functioning hand she quickly tripled tapped the power button on the screen setting off the emergency alarm.

With her task complete, she tossed aside her scroll in favor of her injured shoulder, upon her fingers grazing the skin she cried out in pain causing her to jerk, which in turn made the sensitive appendage tap roughly against floor making her wail out even more excruciating pain.

"Shit" she whimpered as she attempted to sit up and off the, while focusing her the rest of her minimal amount of remaining aura into her injured shoulder, and in some miraculous feat she was able to lift her crippled and heated body into a seated position.

Her breathes were labored, as dark rings began to spring up within the corners of her vision slowly expanding as time went by, till it consumed the entirety of her vision yet before should fully succumb to the sounds of darkness, she could hear the sound of her door beginning broke down as a chorus of boots chimed in to her room as an orchestra of voices tuned in all before Winter sauntered herself to the abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

A low ring, bounce around the wall-less void filling the abyss with a beated sound. But as soon as it arrived it vanished, then suddenly it sprinted back into the inky blackness and just as before it faded from existence.

Sound then silence…

Sound then silence…

A beep in line with her heartbeat, then the void suddenly bursted into a searing pale light before dissolving into a foggy image and then finally settling to a clean, crisp medical room.

Groaning to herself, she could feel her head pounding against her skull, hissing she attempted to bring her hand up to caress her head yet she was interrupted by a sudden tug of her arm. Looking down she traced a thin, clear tube from the base of her arm, past the bed, to the I.V. stand and finally the I.V. bag, and from there her eyes wandered to the heart monitor than to the blood pressure machine and finally the nurse call button.

Righting herself she reached out and snatched up the button, juggling it in her palms for a moment she was to right it properly, and then pressed on the button causing a high-pitched ring to go off.

And within moments, a loud knock bounced off the door, before a familiar face rounded the corner.

"Good Afternoon" grumbled out the beast that was Hyde, as an awkward smile spread across his cheeks, exposing the sharp canines underneath.

"Afternoon? How long have I been out?" Questioned Winter, shock clearly on her face.

Upon hearing her question Hyde reached out to the local board on his right, picking up Winter's medical file as he walked by. Thumbing through it Hyde found the answer she sought.

"About six hours it seems, yet to be exact." Reaching up to his chest, he pulled out a sterling silver timepiece and with a click of its button, he opened up the face exposing the shifting hands of the clock underneath, "Six hours, thirty-five minutes, and forty-eight seconds" he spoke elegantly, yet Winter's reaction was far from peaceful.

"SIX HOURS!" In a flurry of panicked movement she threw her legs over the side of the bed, with an attempt to rush to her feet, yet the moment her feet touched upon the floor she came crashing down with a hiss. As Hyde rushed to her side, and in a show of strength he scooped her up with one single arm before laying her down back onto the medical bed.

"No can do.." he purred, sounding similar to that of a hungry lion rather than a cute cat. "Naruto has created an odd anomaly within your body."

"How odd?" gasped Winter as another shot of pain spiked through her abdomen.

With a dart of his head, read the page in his claws "She is no longer growing daily as anticipated but now hourly, by the R&D departments calculation within the twelve hours, you will enter labor and have an estimated 24% chance of survival" Hyde's voice sounded dispassion, stoic even but his body spoke other wise, as his shoulder dropped and hands trembled in empathy.

Yet as he stared at Winter he didn't see fear overtake her…

He saw _determination._

 **I will catch all of you on the flip side!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pain?

 **So here is this super late chapter...enjoy**

* * *

Agony, agony torn through Winter's form as grit her teeth, to stop the screams and howls that threatened to come out. As her hands white knuckled the side railings of her bed as the monitor near pinged announcing yet another powerful contraction.

And within seconds of the ping pain yet again rippled through her, making her legs and hands stiff as her eyes collapsed shut, and her mouth let out a painful groan.

It's been four hours.

Four hours of mind numbing pain.

And Winter was feeling every moment of it, due to the unknown affects the pain medication would have on Naruto or Winter Dr. Jekyll denied her the option. And she FUCKING hated it!

Ping

"GODDAMNIT!" She screamed as another tidal wave of suffering crashed into her form.

"Deep breaths" spoke Hyde as he dabbed Winter's sweat glistened with a cool towel, wiping away both the sticky sweat and the stray hairs that clung onto it.

Winter appreciated the bear of a man, he stuck with her through the entirety of this painful process, offering supportive advice, encouragement and just overall being helpful unlike others who were currently present.

James Ironwood shifted uncomfortably under Winter's glare, stiffing as her icy hate-filled eyes gunned him down. Having arrived only two hours before, and he didn't come alone as he brought Penny with him. The ginger-headed robotic girl apparently begged Ironwood to come see the birth of her 'sister', yet Winter couldn't bring herself to be annoyed by the girl due to the fact that Penny was just beaming with innocent curiosity.

"So my sibling is within you Commander Schnee?" Asked the girl politely as possible as her eyes shuttered like a camera lens, and her posture vibrated slightly, screaming in curiosity.

Yet as she opened her mouth to reply, a familiar sound rung past her ears a sound she dreaded…

Ping

And instead of answering Penny,Winter's voice was caught with shallow and breathless gasp as her eyes snapped shut in pain. Her knuckles turned white once again and fresh sweat poured from her four head.

Doing his duty, Hyde once again cleaned her brow before moving on to check numerous monitors, bringing up: graphs, x-rays, health carts and finally ultrasound scans of Naruto herself.

Leaning over, James attempted peer over the wide shoulders of Hyde, straining his neck over the towering man. Reading what he believed to be a medical memo or synopsis of Naruto; and shockingly this was the first time he was witnessing any information about Naruto herself. Due to him becoming engrossed within the knowledge and memoirs of Orochimaru, particularly the information pertaining to the Bijuu and their history within the world. He became so invested in fact that he tended to neglect any files about Naruto that came upon his desk, so it was perplexing to him discover that Winter was currently in labor.

Yet instead of inquiring on why, he made the wise decision of sitting quietly and shifting uncomfortably everytime a ping sounded and was followed up by Winter's cries of pain, but as minutes flowed into hours it soon became a sound that grinded upon his soul.

* * *

"How long...has...it...been" gasped Winter, her breathe shallow and brow soaked in sweat. Her body was was weak with pain and exhaustion, as a thermal blanket was laid across her figure to prevent her cold from progressing further; a side effect from Naruto's rapid growth.

Pushing up his right sleeve, James glanced down at his sterling silver "five hours" was his hardy reply as pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on.

"Well...shit" with a shaky hand she reached over grabbed onto a small remote with clammy hands that looked like death, and with a squeeze and a press she hissed as the sudden shift in weight added a little pressure to her already fragile body.

The bed craned up at an angle, stopping once she was able to see her surroundings. Peering at the two others still in the room with her. Her initial gaze falling on Ironwood, discovering that he had changed his attire, having replaced his traditional uniform with a more casual uniform complete with fatigues given to the standard infantry he was even wearing the standard issue cap as well.

And only a foot away from the leaning general was Penny, sitting perfectly still, stiff and straight as her eyes were stuck in a million stare aimed directly at the singular stain on the west wall. She was as solid as a statue and just as unmoving.

"What is up with her?" Asked Winter catching the attention of Ironwood, looking up from the scroll he was currently browsing through.

"She's asleep."

Arching a brow, Winter found herself confused by that statement. "Isn't she a…" looking over in Penny's direction checking if she was listening lowering her voice to a shouting whisper "you know a robot?"

Nodding the general responded, "Yes, indeed she is but she requested that Dr. Polendina, her father, to give her a 'sleep function'." Spoke Ironwood using his fingers to the phrase 'sleep function', "She wanted to learn what it was like to dream."

"T-that's interesting" shivered Winter as a small quake of pain washed over her.

"Indeed, yet I wonder if Naruto will have any of these odd quirts?"

"S-s-s-speaking o-of her, w-wasn't Naruto originally M-male?" yipped Winter as yet another shock of pain rocked down her spine.

"Yes he was, yet our R&D department believes that it would be easier to maintain and educate Naruto if he was female instead of male" Replied Ironwood factually.

Winter's jaw dropped in shock never in her life had she heard such a bold sexist statement in her life, soon shock turned to anger, then anger turned to unfathomable pain, yet as she spoke breathlessly in frustration, "I hate you" was her simple reply as a train of beeps soon followed.

And like a bat out of hell, Hyde exploded through the door...literally exploding the oak door into stray splinters with his boulder like fist. Only the hinges remained, as he yanked Winter's bed and carted her down the hallway and through the rocking double doors proudly labelled Delivery Room.

* * *

 **That's right kids! The next chapter is finally the OH so awaited birth of Naruto! Hope all of you are excited, but I will catch you on the flip side!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Phase 1

 **So here is the long awaited chapter, but I do want to thank you all, for the great support on this fic, so with that out the way let's get to the chapter. Also fair warning, this will be a little graphic so if you are easy nauseous or sickened recommend you skip because I refuse to censor birth, plus I watched and read up on the birthing process specifically for this chapter, so if I had to endure it so do you :).**

The world around her _fizzed_ , _bubbled_ , as sounds bounced off the walls _muffled_ and _distorted_. The pale lights from the ceiling above her drained her of all consciousness, as sweat caked, pooled and poured from her forehead.

Spilling into her eyes and mouth, the salt being her only comfort in the unidentified world, yet she was soon meet, with an odd...creature? It was pale, similar in color to an egg shell yet small specks and splatters of a gooey crimson substance clung to it's form, the thick liquid bled in the folds and crevasses, creating these bulging veins of red and white.

Yet she was quickly distracted by the five long and slender appendages that sprung forth from its main body, weird etchings of swirls and circles could be found at the tips, they themselves also having a light coating of red stretched their form.

Yet they soon danced mere inches from her faces, swaying left from right and right to left with each movement a dull sound was followed immediately afterwards, but by the third motion the white noise hand become a screech in her ears.

The sound of her name petrifying; "Winter I need you to stay with us!" the voice stern yet calm, loud but not a shout. And as Winter's senses refocused. Sharpening to their normal acuteness she was met with a tapestry of sights, sounds and smells.

But as her senses reawakened so did her nerves, and for the first time in years she re-learned what it meant to experience agony.

* * *

"Winter, breathe and listen closely." Jekyll's words calm, trying to ease Winter's screams and cries of pain, as tears flowed freely from once blue eyes.

Yet all the while Ironwood looked on, his face bare of expression yet is mind was plagued with turmoil, he was horrified, fearful, anxious and concerned for Winter's safety. Never in his years of service had he have all these emotions swirls and pool within him all at once.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes, he was enamored with the horror before him, like a deer in the headlights, all he could do was stare at a crying and suffering Winter, her lower half exposed. Legs spread open as blood and other bodily fluids pooled and spilled freely from her womanhood.

To say in the least he was sickened.

* * *

To say in the least she was mystified.

In the short three years of her creation, Penny has never been so curious, so perplexed or so captivated by a scene in her life. She had heard many tales of childbirth especially from the mothers she had met, but to experience it first hand was entirely different.

She could easily deduce that it was extremely painful as indicated by Winter's screams and protest of the process being "impossible" or that she "can't do it". Only to be countered by Jekyll's words of encouragement as Hyde and another nurse got down low, telling Winter to prepare to "push".

Tearing her eyes away from Winter's sobbing, sweating visage. Penny dilated her eyes, the lens shuttering open and closed as she took several million photos of Winter's birthing state recording every minute, every detail. Storing the photos under several subroutines to preserve the images in her core functions.

"Okay Winter she's crowning! I need you to push, it's almost over, on the count of three push okay?" Reported Dr. Jekyll look eyes with Winter's bloodshot, tear filled eyes, unable to speak properly all Winter did was scream in reply, as another bomb of agony washed over her.

* * *

 _'I can't do this! I can't do this!_ ' Chanted Winter's thoughts the mantra of negativity just as crippling as the pain was, her legs shook, numb and her once pale skin bleed a fiery red. Yet pain was the least of her worries as fear and panic began to set in, she could feel the thick texture of blood pooling underneath her. Clinging to the underside of her legs, and bottom.

But the worse had yet to come; Looking over with teary eyes she was met with the hazel eyes of Dr. Jekyll, "Okay Winter she's crowning! I need you to push, it's almost over, on the count of three push okay?"

Yet as she went to open her mouth to respond to the doctor, her voice choked at the searing pain that exploded from her nether region, she could feel herself ripping and tearing from the expansion of her hips and vaginal walls.

And with a shrill almost feral scream, she pushed much against the Doctors wishes.

"Doctor" Hyde's voice calm yet shrouded in concern "She's experienced a second degree perineal tear."

Quickly turning Jekyll addressed Hyde with a flurry of medical terms, he responded with a similar lingo the exchange may have lasted for less than ten seconds, but for Winter it was another eternity of suffering as the sensitive nerves along her groin and legs, screamed and begged her to cease the pain that echoed through her now clammy, red, and sobbing form.

"Winter" Spoke Jekyll addressing the white haired woman with a voice, far more stern than calm. "I won't sugar coat it, you're tearing from the stress of pushing Naruto out, right now you're at stage 2, and it can only get worse from here, so I need you to listen to what I say, got it?"

Unable to actually voice a proper reply, Winter simply released a whiny "mop" sound, and tried to steel her gaze as best she could, yet to the others in the room it looked like she was gasping for air.

Crouching low next to Hyde, Dr. Jekyll locked eyes with Winter, "now push!"

And with a scream Winter obeyed. Her own ears ringing from her primal howls, and screams becoming increasingly light-headed from the constant expelling of precious oxygen. Black pits of sleep swam across her eyes, like tadpoles shaking through a pond, growing large with each scream.

Each push.

Each command.

Her sense of reality, falling into the expanding voids, even her pain began to disappear than her voice faded, becoming a low hum to her own ears. And as the few specks of light began to fade, being slowly devoured by unconsciousness heard something…

That shook her free from the void, a loud heart piercing _cry_. One that erupted from between her legs, an attempt to see she tried to lean forward only to hiss in discomfort, as the tear in her outer vaginal walls barked back at her.

With a grunt she fell back against the bed, attempting to calm her breathing while the Jekyll took the time to look over her wounds.

"Winter, I need you to relax kay?" Smiled Dr. Jekyll as she grabbed a small thin pen-like object, it was coated in a silvery-blue casing, yet before Winter could respond in positive.

Jekyll jammed the small thing in her leg with excessive force, causing the needles to pierce her thigh. Causing her to yelp loudly in discomfort, yet the experience only lasted for mere seconds as the sensation of numbness began to flow through the lower half of her body. Making her feel heavy and practically dead in the legs and groin.

With a needle and medical thread she began the process of stitching up the tear.

Ignoring the light tugging from between her legs, Winter took in her surrounding noticing a slightly green Ironwood trying his hardest to avoid eye contact with her. While Penny could help but stare at the sweat covered Schnee with an impossibly large grin.

Mouthing the word "Congratulations" over and over, the smile getting wider and wider by the second nearly engulfing the automatons face. To be honest it was begin to creep her out.

"Ms. Schnee" gurgled Hyde, his tone compassionate but face still as bare as ever, "I would like to congratulate you on a successful birth of a baby girl" and for the first time in their meeting Hyde broke out into a smile, a crooked slightly forced smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"T-thank you" Was Winter's reply her voice hoarse and raspy and with widening eyes she noticed the miniature bundle in his gargantuan hand, swaddled tightly in an orange blanket combined with a white beanie snuggly placed on top of her head. Her skin was a light pink, fragile-looking. Her features small yet acute, but what drawed Winter the most the set of whiskers along her big cheeks, three for each cheek.

They were thin, black and long yet they gave her a foxy look, something that willed forth a series of overflowing emotions within her; happiness, pride, joy compassion but most of all love...a raining spring of love, and like a geyser she erupted into tears once again, yet these where tears of unconditional love.

And before she could register what she had done, she took her daughter from Hyde and snuggled her close to her bosom, feeling the heat of the infant for the first time.

"So you're Naruto" Winter cooed trying her hardest to prevent her voice from cracking under the weight of her loving tears. "It's wonderful to finally meet you!" Overcome with emotion she smiled as she cried, hugging the slightly squirming child, too engrossed within the moment to notice Penny taking hundreds and thousands of pictures.

Yet while Penny captured the moment for years to come, Ironwood was to preoccupied with other tasks.

Sliding his hand into his left breast pocket, he pulled out a brilliant golden timepiece and with a flick of his wrist he exposed the face, reading 11:57pm, with a grin he whispered "we're right on time." Storing the watch he straightened his posture and looked towards Winter, "ahem" he spoke grasping the the young white-haired woman's attention.

"You have five minutes to ready yourself, for phase two"

And with his piece said he made his leave. Unaware of the dumbfounded look on Winter's face as she stared at the back of the General, _'I never knew he could be so inconsiderate'_ pondered Winter as she watched the doors close behind

General James Ironwood.

 **Well that's the chapter, originally I was going to put phase 2 in this chapter, but in all honesty I'm exhausted right now so ya'll just gonna have to wait.**

 **I'll catch you on the flip side!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Phase Two

 **Disclaimer in the first chapter**

Anxiety swarmed Winter, making a home for itself in the pit of her stomach, hand fidgeting furiously in her lap as she sat in the wheelchair provided by Hyde, yet she wasn't being escorted by the lumbering faunus instead she was accompanied by Penny. The synthetic girl pushed her a long humming slightly as they journeyed deeper into the Research and Development build, traveling closer to the inner sanctum that holds the testing field.

All the while Winter's mind ventured to her daughter, Naruto, the newborn promptly taken from her after her feeding to prepare for phase two. Whatever that means, but regardless of that Winter's freshly awakened maternal instincts fired off with concern, fear and hints of frustration. Her mind jumping to and fro between outlandish scenarios, most of them ending in Naruto's unfortunate death which did nothing but worry Winter more.

Penny completely unaware of Winter's hysteria, Penny reviewed her own role in the upcoming experiment. She was to be the catalyst per-say she was tasked with managing the aura output and as well as moderator Naruto's vitials, for there was a high possibility that this could very well end in the death of Naruto. Yet Penny was under explicit orders to never under any circumstances disclose that fact to Winter, but nevertheless Penny did feel a kinship to Naruto. Both were experiments conducted by Atlas, both are considered Atlas Military property and finally both were considered to be weapons used to the whim of the Kingdom. Even though she was aware of these facts she felt no disdain towards her creator instead it was an odd gratefulness towards her creators especially her "father". He has always been honest and straightforward with her. Dr. Polendina, her father actually created her in the image of his deceased daughter, he may have created her out of grief but found new love through her.

Shooing away the warm and fuzzies, she re-foused on her task, getting Winter to the Sealing Matrix and with new found focus she picked up the pace startling the newfound mother.

* * *

Uponing arriving at testing room floor, Winter was stunned by the complexity of the machinery before her pipes, levers, wires and knobs could be seen on everything but what caught a majority of her attention was two large pieces equipment located in the center of the room. One seem to be a band or brace of some sort, it didn't seem to menacing as it had an odd fur lining.

The other machine looked like something out of a sci-fi film, it was metallic and shaped oddly like an egg a clear glass lid was capped over it, a kind of cradle or capsule of sorts.

Yet as Winter stared into the glass lid she saw small yet spontaneous moments and peering harder she was soon horrified to discover the her newly birthed daughter was contained in such a thing.

"Penny" spoke Winter her voice harsh, as her eyes remained trained on Naruto's fidgety form, "what is the meaning of this!"

"What do you mean?" Questioned the Gyroid as she prepared the brace before her typing in what to be a numeral code into the side of it.

"This!" Shouted Winter her recently discovered motherly instincts kicking in as she flailed her arms about gesturing to all the technology that surrounded them.

"Oh you mean that" And with a smile Penny stares "It's stage two, the process of sealing all nine bijuu into one Naruto Schnee Uzumaki." Her voice just as cheery as always.

Winter was stunned into silence at the term "bijuu" memories of Orchimaru's research notes came flooding back especially of those discussing the dangers of Shukaku and Matatabi, yet it was soon followed by horror, Ironwood wanted to put those things in Naruto...and she agreed without fully understanding the project at hand.

She was putting an infant at risk, her infant.

So much fear had swarmed into her system that she was completely unaware that Penny had strapped the brace upon her wrist.

" " whispered Penny, catching Winter's attention "I know it's scary but I'll make sure she's safe so please trust me" her hand coming up to rest upon Winter's should comforting her gently.

"Thank you…" she replied swallowing a portion of her fear to perform the task at hand.

"Preparations are complete, we shall be starting promptly." Chanted a voice through the loudspeakers clearly belonging to the General himself, "Winter your job is simple you are to focus your aura through that *ACC plug, which in turn will supply Penny with the necessary amount of chakra to perform the sealing process."

Upon the end of his direction the floor hissed to life, opening up to reveal nine separate cylinders each filled with a green glowing liquid, which surrounded a pasty white body, of what appeared to be a man in appearance but was clearly very much inhuman.

"These are Zestu clones each one contains an individual bijuu, Penny shall be extracting and monitoring all progress the task with be extremely aura heavy so Winter no matter what do not and I repeat do not stop the flow of aura. Do I make myself clear?" Questioned Ironwood his voice stern and authoritarian.

"Crystal sir" was Winter's reply as she strapped on the ACC* plug the odd fur lining immediately clinging to her wrist like a moth to a flame, pricking her skin ever so often yet it wasn't an uncomfortable sensation.

"Well let us begin" Ironwood's voice faded from the PA system only to be replaced by the steady beat of drums.

"Is this music?" Asked Winter as she heard several more instruments join the ensemble.

"Yes" answered Penny with a cheery smile "apparently Naruto from over a 1000 years ago wrote a song for the bijuu, it was about them and their containers. Orochimaru's memos requested we use the song during the sealing process, it's supposed to make the bijuu less rowdy!"

"Oh...okay" Winter still perplexed went along with it choosing not to push the matter and began to focus her aura through the plug.

Her aura causing the numerous cords and plugs to glow a bright vivid blue, giving off a low hum as the cradle Naruto rested shined bright indicating that it was now receiving power.

All the while Winter's mind wandered, the lyrics of the song were foreign to her, she may not have understood the words but the names where clear…

 _Shukaku_.

The mere mention of the name caused the first canseter to glow bright, yet unlike Winters serene blue this glow was created by a wrathful red. The Zetsu clone within the tube began to convulse wildly it's form becoming increasingly diluted with each convulsion. It's body shaking itself apart as a scarlet gelatinous ooze poured forth from it's eyes mouth and nose.

Filling the canister with the thick liquid, then it rushed free. Flowing quickly through the cords and tubes powered by Winter's aura, turning the gorgeous blue to a thick an oppressive purple.

Within those seconds of infection, Winter could see it..her aura ensnaring the tailed beast's ferocious chakra. She could see Shukaku, it's golden eyes piercing her own blue, it's intimidating size was only made more terrifying as Winter could practically choke on the power that poured from the bijuu.

She had to force herself not to puke as her stomach coiled and twisted from fear, but as she was on the precipice of mental collapse. Shukaku vanished fading into the cradle Naruto resided in, be absorbed into a strange red marking above Naruto's right eye.

Yet Winter had no moments to process what she had witnessed, as the gurgling of another canister had gone off, barely catching the whisper of the name Matatabi. And like Shukaku the bijuu appeared before her. Matatabi's blue hellish flames searing her skin lightly, causing it to tingle and glow bright red from the overwhelming heat. Stepping towards her the cat smirked its flames oppressed her pinning her into place as the cat itself loomed.

 **"Well this is interesting"**

And with those parting words the twin tailed bijuu disappeared from sight just like Shukaku, fading into Naruto's cradle. Stuffing is mountainous form into star-shaped mark the had just appeared on Naruto's left collarbone.

"Commander Schnee?" Questioned Penny, her eyes locking onto the shuddering Special Operative next to her, Penny's eyes analysing and evaluating her superior's current mental health and it was clear that Winter was far from ideal her breaths labored, skin pasted in sweat and eyes wavering an unfocused.

"Winter?" Penny's concern growing with each passing second. Watching as her commanding officer's body shook with terror at each mention of the bijuu's powerful names.

 _Isobu_

 _Son Goku_

 _Kokou_

Penny watched on as Winter, gritted her teeth with each passing name her hands shook in the aura clasps, knuckles whitening as her nails dug into her palms causing blood to ooze out between her finger. Exhaustion clear in her shoulders and face, slouched and panting.

It was clear she was running ragged.

"General, we need to stop Command Schnee can't handle much more." Spoke Penny using a private channel to converse with Ironwood who was personally overseeing the experiment.

"May I ask why you believe, is unable to continue?"

"Process is putting extreme stress on her psyche, I believe she is viewing each Bijuu with every seal. As well as the aura demand for the seals are extremely taxing, she may be running dry." Replied Penny as paused her hands signs, in an effort to give Winter a breather.

"Interesting" pondered Ironwood as his right hand came to rest upon his chin, yet after several seconds he spoke once again, "Continue with the experiment as planned."

"But general!"

"Continue as planned" Ironwood's tone fierce and demanding, the sheer force behind it was enough to intimidate the gyroid into submission.

"Very well, General." She replied meekly, continuing her handsigns as more names flowed forward.

 _Saiken_

 _Chomei_

 _Gyūki_

 _Kurama…_

And that was the breaking point, Winter broke down as a shrill screen of terror exploded forcefully from her throat. Her body thrashing violently as if she was trying to flee some unforeseen predator. Waves and waves of tears poured from her eyes, as she trembled and panicked.

In all of Ironwood's years of military service he had only seen a reaction this violent once, and that was from a soldier who was rescued after months upon months of psychological torture. And here Winter a prodige of a soldier suffering from similar symptoms of psychological deterioration and only after three minutes of exposure to the bijuu chakra.

"If this is the effect after three minutes of exposure, then these bijuu must be truly something special" Thought Ironwood, as gazed down on the sealing floor, watching as the medical staff try and restrain a terrified Winter. "This has got truly interesting" he pondered with a large grin.

* * *

Two months, two months since the end of implementation of the bijuu into the subject Naruto Schnee-Uzumaki, currently said subject was under quarantine in the event of the bijuu manifesting or destroying their seals and escaping from the subject. Naruto was under 24 hour surveillance with the best the military had to offer ordered to kill at an sign of abnormality.

Penny was tasked with researching ways to combat the bijuu in the event that they somehow free themselves from their bindings. And so far Penny has been successful in manipulating the seven seals the covered the babies body in various places.

Shukaku; located right above the left eye.

Matatabi; located on the collarbone

Isobu; located on the nape of the neck

Son Goku; located on the back of the left hand

Kokou; located directly over the heart

Saiken; located on the tongue

Chomei; located right above the tailbone

Gyuuki; located on the right shoulder

Kurama was the largest seal by far, completely covering her entire stomach.

Each seal even had it's own special appearance, but there was more to the seals than their surface level design, each seal was handcrafted by Orochimaru himself. This apparent in the man's research notes, not only did he make a seal for each bijuu, each seal was designed to not only contain but give the Jinjuriki containing said bijuu the ability to harness each bijuu's unique chakra signature as if it was their own. This information was discovered by the medical team, and this was the following statement from Orochimaru himself;

 _The seals I have designed, were created to temper the strength of the nine-tailed beasts, these seals are still within their prototype phases yet have proved successful in numerous test. These seals harness Bijuu charka and by absorbing nature charka from the surrounding area. The Jinjuriki is able to enter a Sage-like state, yet it is highly unstable if the state exceeds the mental and bodily stamina of the Jinjuriki. Failure in control will lead to the bijuu taking hold of the containers body._

This information was vital in completing their research, and application of Naruto's newfound abilities. And upon Ironwood's request, Naruto...asset 009 was once again exposed to the Watt's method. Accelerating her growth substantially and within an estimated four years time she'll hit optimal age for operation.

"It's all coming together" spoke Ironwood as he looked over the reports and memorandums regarding their new weapon. Yet as he shuffled through the papers on his desk, he couldn't help but stop when he saw Winter's name. Pausing he stopped and gently lifted the medical report he had received this morning.

 _Patient: Winter Schnee_

 _Synopsis: Has received substantial mental trauma from an unknown source, and refuses to receive any form of treatment and shows alarming signs of anxiety, paranoia, and suffers from frequent night terrors. But is determined to renew her work to the Atlassian Military._

"I knew she would break" smiled the General as smiled, signing off on the release forms. Standing up he walked over to his balcony staring out into to air field below him. Watching as bulkheads were prepped, soldiers trained and rifles were cleaned.

"I will bring order to this world not you Ozpin."

 **Well that's the chapter sorry once again for the delay... I recently had a family passing and ain't doing to well, but nevertheless I'll catch y'all on the flip side**


End file.
